


Silver Bells, Winter Spells

by ynyseira



Series: Giles and the Sexy Librarian [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Relationship, Casual Sex, Christmas, Christmas Carols, Christmas Eve, Christmas Movie Clichés, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fair, Ferris Wheels, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hallmark Movie Cliches, Holidays, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Magic, Oral Sex, Snow, Snowball Fight, Spells & Enchantments, winter carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynyseira/pseuds/ynyseira
Summary: Giles has a second date with sexy librarian Kat at the Sunnydale Winter Carnival. What starts off as a night of innocent fun becomes much more interesting (and less innocent)...
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Original Female Character
Series: Giles and the Sexy Librarian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Silver Bells, Winter Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Merry-almost-December! I wanted to celebrate the start of my favorite holiday season with a silly little story. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Takes place after S4E10, "Hush."
> 
> **I am only playing with the characters that Joss Whedon so graciously shared with the world. They are not mine.**

Giles thrust into his handkerchief, pretending the silky folds of cloth were the silky folds of a woman. Not just any woman; ever since he had gone on a date (for lack of a better term) with Kat the librarian, his fantasies had been exclusively about her. 

His thrusts got faster and more erratic, until he finally came into the hankie, the sticky semen soaking it through. He groaned her name at the end and collapsed back onto the couch, breathing heavily. 

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t have her. She had made that explicitly clear the last time he had seen her. “Any time you want me, Rupert, I’m yours.” She snaked the words into his ear along with her tongue before they parted.

But he was still dealing with the implications of such a casual tryst. He struggled with his own role in it - was he leading her on? Did she say those tempting words, but deep down want more from him? He could certainly imagine that as well. She was not only extremely attractive, but witty, intelligent, sweet, and could be a more than satisfactory partner. But did he want that? After what he had been through with Jenny, could he risk it? Could he risk her? 

“Bloody git.” 

“Beg pardon?” Giles started, hurriedly put his cock away, and hid the hankie in the cushions of the couch.

“You, you pillock.” Spiked strolled into the living room looking paler than usual.

Giles was already regretting the previous night, when he had gotten a bit too tipsy and had told Spike all about his date with Kat. Was he really that lonely? Probably, since all his friends in Sunnydale were teenagers, and kissing and telling to them would have been...awkward.

“Why are you up, Spike? It’s the middle of the day.” 

“Couldn’t sleep, with all the moaning going on in here.” He headed to the fridge. “Plus, a bit peckish. Can’t seem to sate the hunger with the swill you’ve been givin’ me.” He took a pint of blood out and set to warming it in the microwave. “Anyway, where was I?”

Giles sighed, rubbing his temples. “I believe you were calling me a git.” 

“You are!” Spike took a swig of blood and made a face. “All that talk about protecting that librarian bird and not wanting to lead her on. I’ve never heard such a patronizing attitude. Didn’t she tell you, point blank, that she didn’t expect anything more than to be mates with benefits?”

“Yes, but…”

“No buts! Sounds like a woman who knows her own mind. You ought’a respect that. Backwards attitude, thinkin’ that it’s only the man who wants a booty call. I’ve a mind to give her one myself, if I didn’t feel so weak all the time.” 

Giles rolled his eyes. Drama queen. Although, he did have a point…

“Anyway, I think you’re more afraid of getting hurt yourself than of hurting her. What Angelus did to your Jenny, just isn’t right.” Spike shook his head. “Deranged bugger. Even I wouldn’t have done that…”

“Don’t...you say her name,” Giles hissed. 

“...but you’re the one who’s been sufferin’ ever since,” Spike continued, unfazed. “Can’t blame you, really. Made you afraid of commitment. Who knows when some other Big Bad will come along and snatch her away?”

Giles had had enough of this. “So you give relationship advice now? Tell me, Spike, how come you can’t make eye contact with Buffy ever since your...engagement?” 

Spike started towards Giles angrily before a sharp pain in his head made him reel back. “You leave us out of this! You know bloody well that was a spell. I’m still pickin’ her annoying blonde hairs out of my shirt.” He narrowed his eyes. “Fine. But all I’m sayin’ is, why are you choosing that handkerchief over a beautiful, willing woman?” He stormed back upstairs, sloshing blood out of his mug onto the carpet. 

Damn it, thought Giles. Why does he have to make so much sense?

So the next day he called Kat. She had written her number onto his hand at the library. So charmingly youthful of her. The phone rang and she answered promptly.

“Katerina...Kat. This is...Rupert Giles. From...erm...the library?” God, he was such an idiot.

“As if I could forget.” He could hear her smiling through the phone. “I was hoping you’d call. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you ever since last week. You’ve given me an itch I just can’t scratch myself, Rupert.” There it was. Perhaps Spike really was right. Perhaps he could give her what she wanted.

“I was hoping we could meet again.” His voice dropped. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either. That was...quite the first date we had.” She chuckled on the other end. “Maybe this Friday night?” 

“Friday night, Rupert? Christmas Eve?” Blast, he had completely forgotten. “I’m supposed to be helping at the Sunnydale Winter Carnival that night, but if you haven’t got any other plans, it could be fun for you to join me. There’ll be rides and games and pastries fried inside of other pastries!” 

A Winter Carnival did not sound like his idea of fun, especially the part where they’d be surrounded by swarms of rowdy youths. His usual idea of fun on Christmas Eve was to settle with a glass of mulled wine in front of the fire and doze off too early. But he did want to see Kat again.

“And afterwards…?” He asked hopefully.

“Afterwards, you can come back to my place, and I’ll give you a Christmas present you won’t ever forget.” He could picture her grinning impishly. 

“Ah. Not to be a Grinch, but could I just skip to the part where I come over and...unwrap you?”

“Oh, come on. It’ll just be fun getting to spend time with you for a bit! You know, in a non-clothes taking-off sort of way.” 

Giles winced inwardly, knowing that in such a public environment there would be no chance for anything more than a discreet kiss. And all he wanted was to get his hands on her again - her breasts, her wet cunt. But she was so pleasant to be around he couldn’t say no. Casual sex wasn’t mutually exclusive with casual, innocent fun, even if it meant he would be forced to endure tacky decorations and dreadful music.

“I’ll meet you there at 5.”

“And I’ll be there with bells on. Literally. I’ll be dressed as one of Santa’s elves.” She hung up, leaving Giles to wonder what he was getting himself into.

It was another quiet week in Sunnydale. The worst thing that happened was Willow trying a spell to decorate her dorm room with holly and instead summoning a Krampus, which Buffy easily dispatched. 

Buffy had invited him to have Christmas Eve dinner at her house along with Willow and Xander. Giles declined politely but then had to awkwardly admit he had a date. Buffy and Willow exchanged knowing glances, which he pretended not to see. Even more awkward would have been spending the evening with Joyce, who he had tried to avoid ever since their night of teenage debauchery last year. 

Friday evening came and the weather was chilly, so Giles exchanged his signature tweed suit for an appropriately casual sweater. As he approached the gates of the carnival, already in full motion, he spotted Kat standing apart from the line of people, clearly waiting for him.

Indeed she was dressed as an elf. But a surprisingly sexy one. Her red and green dress hugged her body and she wore tights that made her backside look more enticing than usual. The dress was trimmed with white and on her feet she wore pointed shoes, bells jingling on the toes. He hurried over to her eagerly. 

“You look, ah...festive?” He said as he gave her a chaste peck on the lips. Too chaste, because she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, which he returned with enthusiasm even though some people were staring. 

“Santa’s little helper!” She let go and twirled around, causing the skirt of her dress to lift just a little. The sound of bells tinkled around her. “You like?”

“Oh yes.” He liked very much. He would like to get her out of that dress and make her shoes jingle some more. “Although the concept is not entirely historically accurate. You see, elves didn’t actually work for Santa Claus...Santa Claus was a lone de…”

He caught himself before he said “demon.” Somehow, despite their intimate night together, Giles and Kat hadn’t had a chance to delve into the more...supernatural side of his life. She, like most people in Sunnydale, probably still believed that the things that go bump in the night were not real. Not that he wanted to lie, but now was not the time nor the place for disillusioning her, especially about the true demonic nature of Santa Claus.

He cleared his throat. “...a lonely department store employee who has to humiliate himself once a year by putting on an itchy suit and letting sticky children sit on his lap.”

Kat just laughed at that. “So you’re a Scrooge, eh? Don’t worry, I’ll jolly you up in no time.” She winked at him, which gave him the tiniest bit of an erection. She pulled at his arm. “Now come on, I have to be back at my booth.”

Giles let her lead him through a sea of people, most dressed in tacky sweaters or wearing fake antlers and red hats. There were indeed rows and rows of booths, games, food trucks, and behind it all, a giant ferris wheel shining in the darkening sky. They arrived at Kat’s booth, sponsored by Sunnydale U, where she worked as a librarian. It was, oddly, a kissing booth, although the jealous streak in Giles was relieved to see Kat wasn’t doing the kissing. Instead, an equally attractive female Santa was kissing people for a dollar a peck. Her outfit matched Kat’s, except she was in white and red. A far cry from your average department store Santa, much less a child-disemboweling demon. Kat was apparently there to manage the long line of people and make sure no one got overly fresh with Santa. 

“My shift here ends in half an hour. Then we can have our date. You can grab a kiss, I don’t mind.” She winked again, which made him blush. “Or you can peruse the carnival. See you soon!”

Giles didn’t realize he would be left to his own devices in this gaudy winter wonderland. At that thought, he saw snow start to fall in fat flakes from the sky. Being in southern California, snow was virtually nonexistent in the winter, except of course for last Christmas. This was still an anomaly. He marvelled at how the ground was covered in about an inch in a matter of minutes. 

He wondered about aimlessly for a bit, not sure what to do with himself. He passed a large Christmas tree, probably the fullest, most perfect one he had ever seen, which a couple was decorating while giggling and acting very love-drunk. Odd that it wasn’t already decorated for the carnival.

He decided to grab a warm drink from a hot cocoa stand. In front of him in line, a cute woman turned around suddenly and ended up accidentally dumping her cocoa on a man who stood nearby. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry! I’m not usually this clumsy.”

“No worries,” said the ruggedly handsome man who was the victim of her cocoa assault. “It’s just a sweater. Say, do you want to go ride the ferris wheel and get to know each other?” And, strangely, she accepted and off they went, already holding hands. Giles shook his head, paid for two drinks, and wandered back to the kissing booth.

He handed one to Kat, who warmed her hands with it gratefully. She slipped on her coat. “Some weather, huh? Should we go see the sights?”

“You know, I didn’t even know Sunnydale had a Winter Carnival,” he mused as they walked along, her arm looped in his.

“First year. In fact, the whole thing was rather last-minute, from what I gather. Someone decided the town needed more Christmas spirit.” They walked by a couple having their photo taken behind a cheesy snowman cutout. The couple couldn’t take their eyes off each other. In fact, everyone around them seemed to have paired up. Perhaps the spirit of the carnival was working. 

“Yes, if any town is in need of that, it’s Sunnydale” commented Giles dryly. 

“It’s not that bad. Really, I’m so glad I gave up my stressful, high-paying job as an attorney to follow my dreams in this small, quirky town.” 

Giles was about to respond when an odd look came over her face and Kat said “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that! I wasn’t an attorney...I didn’t even go to law school, I studied information science.” Just as suddenly she bent over and packed snow into a ball (there were now several inches on the ground) and before Giles had a chance to react she threw it at him. It grazed his face and made his glasses wet. Giles was not a fan of snow, especially on his person. But he found himself making his own snowball and chucking it at her. She squealed delightedly when it also missed. There they were, on Christmas Eve, having a snowball fight when not an hour ago it was 50 degrees out. And even though it was cold and wet and miserable, they were laughing and out of breath and then kissing as the snow fell down around them. Giles could swear he heard the canned music swelling around them.

They broke the kiss naturally before it became PG-13. “I know you hate Christmas...” said Kat shyly. 

“I never said I hate it!” interjected Giles. She continued “...and I know you’re engaged to another woman, and that my parents are expecting me home tonight with a fiance…but can’t we just pretend for one night? To give my dad, who’s dying of cancer, one last happy Christmas?”

“I’m so sorry about your father...what the...engaged? Your fiance? What the devil...oh, a game! I simply must win you the largest stuffed animal they have.” He dragged her over to the booth where he paid a large sum of money to attempt to knock over pins with a ball to impress her. He failed badly, and when all they came away with was a very small toy rabbit, Kat said she loved it anyway and kissed Giles again. This was turning out to be a very strange evening indeed.

They passed, of all things, a baking competition in a tent where a small crowd had gathered. The winner of the baking competition, cake in one hand and trophy in another, was announcing to everyone that she’d give it all up if only she could have another chance with the love of her life. Said love was apparently waiting in the crowd, and when she spotted him they ran to each other, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Around the corner, a child was sitting on Santa’s lap (the department store variety, although he looked a bit more picturesque) and telling him that all she wanted was for her single dad to give her a new mommy. Santa promised he would do what he could, and laid his finger aside of his nose.

Giles and Kat found themselves engaged in several more activities in which Giles would not normally participate - ice skating, making snow angels, and singing along with Christmas carols. Giles really wasn’t a Scrooge, but he just never made a fuss over Christmas like this. 

By the time they reached the ferris wheel - it took awhile, the carnival was much larger than it seemed - he happened to glance at his watch. It was past midnight. The festivities were supposed to have ended at 8pm. How had they possibly been here for seven hours? Everyone and everything around them was still going strong, with the number of couples and happy families increasing. He didn’t see a single frown among them.

They boarded the ferris wheel, which seemed the thing to do, and he cuddled close to Kat. Maybe now they’d finally have some alone time.

And then, on the first turn around, their car got stuck at the very top. Giles glanced down nervously - but there were no cries of outrage, no shouts to get the ride moving again. The occupants of the other cars were all otherwise engaged in loving conversation, or snogging. There didn’t even appear to be a ride attendant below.

Giles turned to Kat very suddenly and got down on his knees, no small feat in the swaying, cramped contraption. “My darling Kat,” he said earnestly. “We’ve known each other for such a short time. And you’re a busy entrepreneur, starting your own tinsel business, while I am a curmudgeonly Christmas tree farmer, but I know we can put aside our differences. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” And from his pocket, he don’t know how it got there, he produced a ring with a great sparkling diamond on it. Her eyes widened and she nodded, crying. He was about to slip the ring on her finger when he realized what he was doing, and hurled the ring off the side of the ferris wheel, as Kat gasped in horror. 

“Spell! This whole thing is a spell! Was it the ring? Who did this? Who caused this?” Giles glanced around like a madman, looking for someone in the crowd below. This whole evening had been off and he wasn’t fully aware of it until now. Was it Ethan Rayne? It was on brand for his old mate. Was he enchanting the whole town, ensorcelling everyone at the carnival so that he could commit some nefarious deed? 

He whirled around and spotted an unusual-looking person in the car just below theirs. The back of the head was fleshy, with too much skin bunched around it. Two droopy ears hung on the side. 

“You! You there!” Giles shouted. The man...now Giles realized it was definitely a demon...turned around and grinned sheepishly, his red eyes glinting. Before the demon could escape, Giles managed to scramble out of the car, slide down a metal pole, and drop down beside the demon. All that training with Buffy had rubbed off, apparently. Kat was screaming after him, something about not wanting to be left to run her tinsel shop alone. 

“Hi there!” waved the demon, which Giles now recognized as a Loose-Skinned demon. They were loathsome creatures who fed off of human emotions. 

Giles grabbed the demon’s large ear and yanked. “You fiend. What have you done to everyone here?” 

“Hey now! That smarts. I haven’t done anything bad, if that’s what you’re thinking. That’s speciesist. And how about we try introductions first? I’m Clem.”

“But you caused this, whatever is going on, didn’t you?”

Clem looked at him expectantly. “This is the part where you say your name.” Giles didn’t respond, just kept ahold of the demon furiously. Clem sighed. “Yes, I did this, but what am I guilty of but spreading a little Christmas cheer?” He gestured around him. 

“Because it would appear that we’re stuck here,” said Giles through gritted teeth. “And because I for one would very much like to go back to that beautiful woman’s apartment,” he pointed up toward Kat, “and make love to her until Christmas morning.” 

“Whoa there!” said Clem, somehow blushing through his thick, saggy skin. “This is a PG carnival!” But he looked repentant. “I understand. She is very pretty. I was just hungry. Most Loose-Skinned demons feed off of anger, hate, anxiety, but I prefer lighter fare. Contentment, romance, even some schmaltz.” He shrugged. “I guess I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” 

"Isn't there enough of that already this time of year?"

Clem scoffed. "I wish. The holidays are different now. Everyone's so cynical, or grumpy, or sad." He smiled wistfully. "I just wanted everyone to be happy and have a fairy tale Christmas, like in a Hallmark movie."

“Hallmark movie! That’s it!” Though Giles would never see one of his own free will, he recalled last year when Buffy made him sit through one. This night had every single cliche from that movie, plus more. “So you cast a spell to make everyone act as if they were in a Christmas rom-com.”

“Yup! For my first spell, it worked out great. Look how in love everyone is! And I’m so full!” Clem patted his belly.

“So undo it!”

“Uh...yeah. That’s the catch. I don’t exactly know how.”

“You. Don’t. Exactly. Know. How.” 

“Not a clue. Didn’t think that far ahead. You know how it is when you’re hangry. You do rash things.”

Giles growled in frustration, but knew that he could get no more answers from this strangely polite demon. He finally let go of Clem’s ear and climbed back up to his and Kat’s. She was crying hysterically and clung to him when he swung his leg over, nearly knocking him off. 

“It’s all right, Kat. He didn’t hurt me. And, Kat,” he added gently, “you know you’re not a tinsel shop owner, don't you?” 

She looked confused for a moment, but nodded. “And you’re not a Christmas tree farmer, and my father isn’t dying of cancer. What’s going on here, Giles?”

And so Giles was forced to explain, in as truncated a way as he could, about the world of demons and Hellmouths, and his role in it. She took it all better than he could have hoped, asking very few questions. People from Sunnydale do always take these things in stride, he thought. He told her what Clem had done and why everyone was stuck in the plot of a poorly-made movie.

“That explains the actual Prince that I saw proposing to my friend who was playing Santa.” She laughed. “You know, I wouldn’t mind being stuck here with you on Christmas Eve, except that I was really looking forward to tonight.” She traced his jawline with her index finger. 

“So was I,” he said sadly.

She snapped her fingers. “That's it! I know how to break the spell!” She flashed him a very devious grin. “What’s something that would never happen in a Hallmark movie?”

“A believable storyline?” 

“No. Well, yes, but not what I meant. All those movies are pretty tame in the romance department, right? Nothing more than kissing. Well, what if we did...more?”

Giles’ face reddened. “You’re suggesting that we...here? In public? On top of this ferris wheel?”

“Maybe not penetration, but a little blowjob should probably do the trick. No one will see; besides, everyone’s too caught up in their own romance.” 

Before Giles had a chance to object, she knelt down in front of him in the car. There was barely room but she crouched near his legs and started to unbuckle his pants. The snow coming down was cold on his skin as Kat pulled his pants down, but she acted quickly and soon had his cock in her warm mouth. 

Giles inhaled sharply at the feeling. No, this was certainly not how he expected this night to go. But he wasn’t about to complain at this very moment. Actually, the night was starting to get better and better.

Kat started off slowly, circling her tongue around the head of his cock, teasing him. She licked the opening of his glans, soaking up the salty pre-cum that was already leaking out. She spent a good few minutes doing this, when without warning she took as much of his penis as she could into her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat. Giles made a gurgling noise in his at the sensation. She plunged his cock again and again, her saliva dripping out and soaking his boxers. Giles had never thought of himself as overly large, but he was still impressed that she was taking so much of him. Her tongue continued to circle the swollen flesh as she did so. 

Giles didn’t want to overwhelm her, but he couldn’t help but thrust into her mouth. She gagged a bit, but made no indication that she wanted him to stop, and the gagging noise forced more blood to his cock, now so stiff he could barely stand it. She kept greedily sucking on him, and between the gagging and the slurping and the thrusting, he finally shot off into her mouth. His cum mingled with her drool and she swallowed it happily, holding his cock inside of her until he stopped shuddering. 

She helped him back into his pants and they looked around the carnival eagerly. All was the same, though, everyone still trapped in Clem’s sugarplum vision. 

“Blast. It didn’t work. Not that I didn’t appreciate the effort,” he said, beaming at Kat. 

“You’re welcome. And of course it didn’t work...we’re not finished here.” She slid down onto the seat with a most enticing look on her face, spreading her legs as she did so. Now it was Giles’ turn to take off her tights and expose the chilled, pink skin underneath. No underwear again - Giles smiled at the easy access. Though in their last encounter he had brought her to orgasm with his fingers, he had yet to taste her or eat her out. He had been looking forward to doing that in her warm apartment, but now was as good a time as any. Plus, there would be no warm apartment if he didn’t pleasure her here, on top of this ferris wheel.

He probed her with his fingers first, eager to touch her there again. She was already exhilaratingly wet, either from the blowjob or from the spontaneous nature of their situation. He brushed the soft curls away from her labia and slid his tongue along it. She moaned, and he explored the flesh outside and in, relishing the tangy taste of her. He thrust his tongue in deeper, into her vagina, and licked up and out slowly. Kat purred and he knew he had done something right. He repeated the motion several times, and then his top lip brushed against her clit. She gasped and her hands reached into his hair, grabbing on for purchase. 

Giles turned his attention to the little nub at the top of her vulva. His fingers took over in petting her labia, still slick with her desire, and his mouth and tongue concentrated their efforts on her clit. Kat’s legs tensed and then she wrapped them around his back, her thighs pressing against his face. She was groaning loudly, but the Christmas music from the speakers below was drowning out her sounds. Giles’ fingers made their way into her vagina and he drove into her with index, then middle, then ring finger and fucked her, stroked her in time to “Silver Bells” without realizing it. With his lips he continued to suck on her button until fingers and mouth finally sent her over the edge and she gripped his hair tightly and rocked into the orgasm. There was now a puddle underneath her quim, soaking the skirt of her elf costume. She melted farther down the seat and he caught her, cradling her limp and exhausted form as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

They realized at the same time that the Christmas music had stopped, and the ferris wheel had started turning again. Kat hastily arranged her clothes and tights and sat primly in the car until they were let off at the bottom. All around them, people were coming out of their trances and heading home in various states of relationships. They overheard more than a few embarrassed conversations. Clem had already disembarked and was walking away quickly, but Giles grabbed the collar of his shirt and spun him around.

“You saggy, baggy elephant. You ruined our date.” 

“But, have I?” Clem said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Yeah, has he?” echoed Kat behind him. “I know I had a great time. It's Christmas, Rupert. Shouldn’t we cut him some slack? Spirit of the season and all?” 

Giles hesitated. No real harm had come to anyone, except for being up too late. “I suppose so. But if you pull something like this again, we will have words about it. Not-family-friendly words.”

“No worries there, friend. I can live off of this night for months.” He headed towards the exit and called back, “Cute couple, by the way! I’d ship you in any movie. Merry Christmas!”

“Well that was...er...an interesting night.”

“And it’s not over yet. Want to go back to my place, cuddle up by the fire with some cider, and pass out on the couch?”

Giles smiled at that. It sounded perfect, and he had a feeling that even if they started on the couch, they would wake up on Christmas morning in bed together. The thought was so attractive that he didn’t even pause to worry about how not-casual it sounded. He was just enjoying being with her. 

As they strolled out the carnival gates, hand in hand, Giles saw something in the sky out of the corner of his eye. It was the department store Santa, soaring above them in a sleigh with his team of reindeer. He swore that Santa winked at him as he flew away, the last remaining magic of the Christmas Eve spell.


End file.
